A NEW DAY
by Sacara
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP - LL - What if Lorelai is the one that from the beginning had a thing for Luke, and he just is completely oblivious to his and her feelings……
1. Default Chapter

A New Day 

By sacara

A/N: Well, what if Lorelai is the one that from the beginning had a thing for Luke, and he just is completely oblivious to his and her feelings…… Rory is at Yale. The Dragonfly is about to be opened. No Alex no Jason. Lorelai knows that she loves Luke, but he's with Nicole and everything seems to be peachy between them. Lorelai finally decides to do something about her feelings.

Lorelai knew that this would be a special day. Somehow it would change everything and she hoped for the best. She had finally made a decision. Her feelings were deep and true and she knew that she at least had to tell him, even if it was unfair now that he was happy and finally found someone to spend his life with. However, she had to get it out in the open. To ensure that she had tried everything, and even if it was useless, she had done it. To speak about her feelings was really hard for Lorelai. It would not be easy and she had to make sure he was alone when she told him. Nicole would be away in Boston for four days. That was her chance. Then she would tell him.

Lorelai woke with the sound of her telephone ringing. She yawned profoundly and contemplated if she should go get the call or not. It could be Rory. Anyway the answering machine would take it. It wasn't Rory, the caller hung up and Rory would have probably left a message so she turned round to sleep again. It was Saturday anyway and she wouldn't have to get up until 10. At ten, Nicole's train would be leaving and then the play would start and the curtains would be drawn.

Lorelai felt a little bit awkward when she opened the door to Luke's diner. She smiled slightly in spite of herself then put on her usual pout in search for a free table. The one in the corner right beside the door was free and she took off her jacket and put it and her bag on one of the free chairs beside the table. Ceasar came to her table to ask what she'd like to have and she told him. The object of her affections was nowhere to be seen. Wondering where Luke was she started eating after Ceasar had served her.

The ringing sound of the door shook her out of her reverie and she turned to look up and directly into the blue depths of Luke's eyes. Boy but he had beautiful eyes, Lorelai decided.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai cleared her throat and said.

"Hi Lorelai – what are you doing here at this time of the day. You're not working?" he took of his old green jacket, and greeted her with his typical something that maybe was supposed to be a smile. "You ate?" he asked her.

"Yes I already ate. I needed a day off and well, I am .. I .. actually am here to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you, yes! Have you got a minute? It's quiet here at the moment and maybe…" Lorelai stopped right in mid-sentence.

"Well, I just brought Nicole to her train and" he looked at his watch, "yes I have about an hour before Ceasar's shift stops." Luke was about to sit down beside her, when Lorelai lightly touched his arm.

"Uhm, Luke is it alright if we go upstairs?" she asked with a meek smile.

"Yeah, sure.. well come on then. You want some coffee – what a question. I'll pour you one and you can drink it upstairs." Luke would have seen the tender smile that was on Lorelai's lips and the deep and true feelings that lay in her glance if he had looked into her face.

He gave her the cup and then went up the stairs. She could sense that he was a little confused about her wanting to talk to him up there in his apartment.

He opened the door and let them into the small apartment. Well at least Jess had done one thing good for Luke, the redecoration of this small flat. This room really beggared no description before he tore down the walls and expanded it. Luke offered her one of the chairs around the table of his kind of dining room and sat down across from her. He folded his arms like he did when something disturbed him or when he was angry. He raised his eyebrows and waited.

Lorelai held on to her cup as if life depended on it. Suddenly the decision to talk to him seemed completely out of line and she wondered if she was to chicken out. Had she gone mad to tell a man who was happily married that she loved him. What did she hope for? Lorelai sighed deeply.

Luke let his arms sink down, and leaned slightly forward. He looked at her anxiously.

"Lorelai what is the matter, you have me worried here. You of all people at a loss of words. That's a first and it's not you. We're friends, you know you can talk to me. Are you in any kind of troubles? Is it the Inn? Do you need money? Talk to me."

Lorelai sighed again. If it was only that, she thought. I could live with that really. Alright girl just dive in.

"Luke it's nothing like that – it's a lot more difficult and complex. And maybe it's unfair or rude to tell you that, now that you are with Nicole…"

"Nicole? Lorelai what ..?"

"Luke, please let me finish. Anyway, I .. we've known each other for many years now, and you've always been there for me. You have been, no you simply are my friend, and I want to thank you for that." Luke waved aside and shook his head, his eyes full of confusion. "But there is something I must tell you, something I really can't hold back any longer. You don't have to say anything and you don't have to do anything about it. It's just that I have to get it out in the open." Her voice seemed to be very unstable and weak.

"Alrighty now" she sat upright raised both her hands and put her long and curly hair back behind her ears so that it wouldn't bother her.

"Luke, I – I love you, I've loved you for some time now, and never had the guts to tell you. I saw you go from date to date and loved you even through my own dates and affairs. I think I always searched just for the next best thing – after you!" Luke started to say something but she just held up her hand to stop him.

"I will go now. I don't want you to pity me or anything. You know, I won't be sitting at home now crying. It's not that bad. I am used to having this feeling inside of me. I just needed you to know. I am sorry if it was selfish in any kind of a way to disclose this, but I could not go on like this pretending that I don't simply adore you. Everything about you! So now I am finished."

Lorelai smiled and stood up. Luke sat there staring at her with his mouth opened just a tad.

"Lorelai wait!" Luke sprang up tipping over the chair on which he had sat and searched for her. She was nowhere to be seen. Probably had been gone for minutes now. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there just like that. Completely unaware of his surroundings.

He put his hands on his hips then let them down again only to put them up on his hips again. He walked around in his apartment restlessly and shook his head incessantly. He couldn't believe what he had learned. She was in love with him, loved him. It was impossible. It was as if the pope suddenly gave up his belief. Lorelai had always been out of reach somehow. He never in his wildest dream would have thought that she even thought of him that way. He was completely speechless and shocked and simply was at a loss. How was he supposed to not do something about it. She had the nerve to ask him to forget it, Luke scoffed. How could he forget that she loved him. He had really never thought of her in a romantic way, or put in a better way never let himself even near the possibility to think of her romantically. This changed everything, but shouldn't he be thinking of Nicole.

Nicole. Lorelai. Nicole. Lorelai….?

to be continued.

A/N: Please excuse any kind of mistakes. I don't have a beta, but I'm open for suggestions  - I hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think. I am on my knees begging for feedback 


	2. Chapter 2

A NEW DAY – Chapter 2 

By sacara

A/N: Thank you so much for your nice comments – hugs and kisses for that 

I will update this story every few days – at least I hope so... I'd appreciate it a lot if you told me what you think anytime 

"Oh my god, it was a mistake .. it was a mistake .. I made a mistake. I'm such a fool." Lorelai repeated like a mantra on her way home.

She felt so stupid and miserable. It almost hurt, and there was such a creepy little sting in the pit of her stomach that told her that she maybe should have waited and that the whole situation would end in a disaster.

Somehow she suddenly believed that the day which had started so wonderfully finally was an inevitable catastrophe.

Lorelai shook her head. This is it, she thought, you're a candidate for a funny farm and you're even contemplating the idea of committing yourself to an institution. She simply felt so ashamed that everything seemed to be sugar town compared to facing him again.

"But he feeds me!" she whined aloud. "What am I supposed to do?" Alright, and now I start talking to myself, she shook her head again and scoffed.

A minute later she was on the porch to her house. It was quiet and the spring air was mild and lovely. She breathed deeply and sat down an one of the fluffy chairs that stood on the porch. Ah well, maybe there's hope still. Maybe he will take it alright and even still serve her in the diner. Or he'll plug a sign on the door.

'**_Crazy Lorelai Gilmores STRICLY PROHIBITED' _**she had to laugh slightly in spite of herself. Lorelai pulled her jacket a little tighter around herself. It was getting a little cold, but as the night air seemed to cool off her overheated mind she stayed. She couldn't even tell Rory because Rory didn't know. Nobody knew. However, now he did.

After a while she calmed down distinctly and felt a lot better. When she thought about getting in, the telephone rang. It probably was her daughter Lorelai thought and she went in to pick it up in case it really was Rory. Lorelai listened to herself on the tape and already raised her hand to pick up the phone when she heard the timbre of a certain man who dressed like a lumberjack.

"Uhm, Lorelai? Are you home? Where are you? I really – we really need to talk. I mean how could you just leave after telling me something like that? I still am in kind of a shock and I wanted to apologize that I didn't say anything. I mean .. I – I think it was brave to say something like that. It's just that... man I hate these machines! Come on, please if you're home pick up the phone. We have to talk. – Lorelai? – Alright I think you need your time or space or whatever now. Whenever you're ready. I'm the one with the coffee, and you know where to find me. Bye Lorelai!" then he was gone.

Lorelai listened to it twice then sat down on the living-room couch. She felt like crying. He was just the sweetest man in the world, and he belonged to Nicole. She so much envied the woman.

"Oh Luke! What am I supposed to do? I love you so much. I can't live without you!" Lorelai said aloud.

Then she raised both her hands and covered her face. She allowed herself to cry finally. Waves and waves of hot and salty tears were streaming down her lovely face. This was long due. It would help her to clear her thoughts and to decide what to do now.

To be continued

A/N: I hope you like it so far. I know it's very sad but it will get better – promise ! 


	3. A NEW DAY Chapter 3

A New Day

By sacara

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just borrow them and promise to bring them back all well and happy.

A/N: Firstly I want to thank you for the feedback! I love it. I will try to make the chapters longer, as requested  -

To Nycgirl: Did everything else happen between Luke and Lorelai – Yes, they also had the moment in Luke's Diner when Lorelai painted the walls. I think Rachel left because she believed she was ready to settle down and yet wasn't. She may have sensed the feelings Lorelai had but she didn't say anything to Luke. The rest was very much like on the show. Luke's always there for Lorelai and they're close friends. Luke didn't have the dream of Lorelai before the cruise with Nicole. Lorelai had her flings and short affairs, and she had Max whom she believed was in love with, but she realized very early that Luke was the one she really truly madly deeply loved. ... I hope I was able to answer your questions :) ... I definitely will spend time on Rory and Sookie and of course will tell you all the details and the background and will describe Luke's thoughts. Just give me some time. I don't plan on finishing the story so soon:)

If you have further questions or suggestions – anytime :)

Thanks again for the interest.

Lorelai slept bad this night. She tossed and turned and woke every few hours to find out it still wasn't early enough to get up. She should try and sleep she told herself. It was Sunday after all and she was supposed to rest she reminded herself. It was no use. Finally at 2.30 a.m. she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

She awoke with the sound of someone roaming about the house. Either it was a burglar or it was Rory. It had more or less the same effect if you took her state of tiredness into account. Lorelai felt as if she was even too tired too sleep. She was exhausted and her whole body ached. Her head – did it still belong to the rest of her body?

It felt as if someone tried to pierce her brain with tiny hot nails. Had she been drunk yesterday and didn't know?

Well, it was definitely too less sleep and too much brooding and what good had it done anyway? Not a darn thing. She still was embarrassed as hell and felt as if she were sixteen again and had a schoolboy-crush which nobody was supposed to know of.

And if it wasn't enough she craved a cup of coffee and didn't know where to go to get it. He had the best coffee on the whole wide world. It did all go very wrong, but what had she expected?

"Mum?" there was someone knocking quietly on the door.

Well of course it was Rory.

"Yes, sweets! I'm awake. Come on in!" Rory entered and sat down on the edge of her mother's bed. She noticed the dark circles around her mother's eyes, and looked at her concernedly.

"Mum you look terrible! Are you sick?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. It figured.

"No honey. I just don't feel well. It'll pass. So, what are you doing home? I thought you said you couldn't come this weekend?"

"Yeah, but I already finished the essay that's due on Tuesday yesterday evening and so I thought I'd spend the Sunday with my mother. I missed you mum. The last time we spend time with each other, I don't know. It was weeks ago, wasn't it?"

Lorelai was touched. She missed Rory as well and she needed her. She felt so grateful that her daughter was home. Tears welled up and she gripped Rory by the arms and embraced her forcefully.

"I missed you two my little darling!" Lorelai whispered.

Rory felt like she was being crushed and sensed that something definitely was wrong with her mother. She carefully wound out of Lorelai's grip and gazed at her anxiously.

"Mum, tell me what's wrong! I know you, you're not your usual self. You're starting to scare me!"

Lorelai looked at Rory kind of desperately. Should she tell her. It would help her state of mind for sure, but no, Rory had more than enough to worry about.

"It's okay baby. One day I'll maybe tell you. So what do you want to do today? Any requests or suggestions?" Lorelai tried to grin. It turned out to be a little bit too broadly. It looked fake.

Rory decided to leave it be. Perhaps she would try to talk to her later about it.

"I'm hungry and I like a cup of Luke's coffee. So let's go to Luke and then maybe watch some movies. I'm not in the mood to walk around a lot if that's ok. I'm kind of tired and lazy today!" Rory smiled.

Well this could be a serious problem.

"Uhm, no not Luke's – how about Chinese? No burgers today, yes?"

Rory looked a little bit suspiciously and a tad disappointed, but then she smiled.

"Okay, mhm sure. It's just that I hoped to see Lane. She's working today at Luke's. So can we go for a coffee and then order some Chinese at home? I think that would be great. And you hadn't have any coffee today anyway, did you?"

Lorelai shook her head slightly. This definitely turned out to be a tremendous problem.

"Uhm, honey, what about you'll go to see Lane and I'll wait here for you with the food? I'll just make some coffee here at home. How does that sound?"

Rory frowned.

"Mum – you'd never prefer your coffee to Luke's and anyway – I just thought you'd like to spend time with me, doesn't matter where! I almost get the feeling as if you're trying to avoid me. Funny!" Rory almost mumbled the last word.

"Rory, you know I'd never do that and why of all things should I be avoiding you? NO, I'm just not in the mood for that many people!"

Suddenly it dawned on Rory.

"Mum did you again have a fight with Luke?"

Lorelai paled extensively. "A fight with Luke? Whatever gave you that idea?" she said a bit too surprised.

"Well nothing. It's just that every single day you're complaining about me being at Yale and us not spending enough time with each other. And even if you're not feeling well at the moment. You normally would do anything to spend time with me and to get a cup of Luke's coffee, and this reminds me of that time when you two had a fight. Anyway you're acting really weird and by the way you turned as white as snow. And what dows that tell us?"

Lorelai put away the blanket and got up around Rory to dodge her and the her questions. She put a gown over her tiny shorts and tank top and went downstairs just ignoring Rory who still sat on her bed kind of speechless now.

Rory followed her mother into the kitchen and watched her making some coffee just like she said.

Lorelai suddenly turned around to look straight into her daughter's eyes.

"Rory I'm really not sure if I should tell you. I don't want you to worry about me. You're busy enough with your studies and everything…!"

"Mum, "Rory cut her off," I'll worry a lot more if you don't tell me. Believe me I will, and you know that!"

Lorelai opened her mouth, closed it, then put up her usual pout. She sighed deeply.

"Well alright. I will tell you, but it's something that might shock you. I've kept it secret for a reason!" Lorelai took Rory's hands and held them tightly within hers.

"I – I love Luke!"

Rory frowned again. "I don't understand. Of course you do, you're close friends!" Somehow she seemed to not want to understand.

"No, baby, I'm in love with him. I love him very much though. I do for some time now!"

"Okay – I see. But – but you never said anything. I never would have thought, never guessed. I never even noticed anything whenever we were at Luke's. You concealed it quite well I must say, mum. I thought I know you but I didn't sense a thing. It's kind of depressing you know!" Rory sounded almost somewhat reproachful.

"And why-ever didn't you tell me? I mean it's not as if it's forbidden to love Luke Danes. He's a nice guy. Okay it's strange to think of him as a possible '_Mum's Lover'_ - I mean it's Luke. I know him nearly all my life, but it would have been alright if you said something. I'm okay with it, at least I think so. I mean he is married isn't he? Why didn't you do something about it when he was still single? Now he's with Nicole. I don't understand mum. You must be very very unhappy. I'm sorry!" Rory wound her hands from out of Lorelai's grip and embraced her mother, then let go of her and looked at her. She waited for Lorelai to speak again.

"Rory that's not the problem! That's not it at all. I would have lived on with those feelings I have for him but yesterday morning I finally made a decision. I knew that Nicole would go on a business trip to Boston and I went to Luke and told him, just like that. I finally let him know how I felt!" Lorelai let out the breath she seemed to have been holding.

"Oh!"

"Yeah – that's what he must have thought probably. Oh Rory, he was so shocked, he was speechless. And he didn't even say goodbye to me when I went. Okay he called afterwards and tried to talk to me about it but I didn't answer the call! I couldn't – I was too ashamed. What good would it have done anyway? I think he felt sorry for me. And now I feel so embarrassed I can't look him in the eyes ever again!"

"Ever again. I don't believe it. And mum, even if I can surely comprehend your situation, aren't you a bit unfair. I think you're taking his reaction too negatively. You describe it as if he made fun of you or anything. He'd never do that. He likes you a lot, and you know that, and I think you don't have to be embarrassed for your feelings. Oh, I feel like I am the mother here. I think you'll do the right think and avoiding Luke doesn't do you any good now, don't you think?" Rory sighed and looked at her mother worriedly.

"Rory – I can't face him at the moment – don't push me, and anyway somehow I imagined this discussion differently. It's not how I thought you would react, and why are you taking his side?"

"Mum – I'm not taking his side – I'm always on yours. You know that. I just think you're being unfair! Anyway I'm hungry. Are you coming with me to Luke's?"

Rory took a step back and folded her arms challengingly.

Lorelai shook her head. She walked past Rory and upstairs.

"I'm taking a shower now. Maybe I'll get a sudden inspiration and then I'll accompany you to him, even if I don't think it would be a good idea!"

"Mum it would be the best. You should talk to him!" Rory shouted after her.

They walked slowly side by side. Lorelai's hands got cold even if it was a quite nice and warm spring day. Her stomach jumped up and down and she never in her life was so nervous, well maybe on the day Rory was born. She smiled in spite of herself.

They approached the diner and Lorelai thought about running into the opposite direction. How could she have agreed to go with her to Luke. What would he say? What would he do? Maybe Rory was right and she just overreacted.

Lorelai was chewing on her lower lip when Rory tipped her arm lightly. "Mum? I asked you something!"

"What? Oh I'm sorry Rory I was deep in thought. What is it?"

"Nothing, mum – let's go inside!" she linked her arm with Lorelai's and literally pulled her into the diner.

The doorbell jingled and they stood in the diner. Luke was just serving a young couple when he spotted the Gilmores. He raised his eyebrows slightly surprised.

"_Hi you two – come on in. Sit where you want! I'll be right there!"_ Lorelai looked at him and said.

"Uh, hi – oh I forgot, I have to make a call!" She freed her arm from Rory's turned and rushed out of the diner.

"Mum!"

"_Lorelai – wait!" _

.to be continued.

A/N: Well – I know it's a terrible time to stop… but you know, so it gets a lot more interessing :) … thanks again for your interest and excuse any mistakes.


	4. A NEW DAY Chapter 4

A New Day 

Chapter 4

By Sacara

°°

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just borrow them and promise to bring them back all well and happy.

A/N: Sorry for the delay – real live just took over  .. Anyway I'll try to update every few days again from now on. Chapter 5 is almost ready anyway. Thanks again for the interest and please, please keep on commenting on the chapters – I really love to know what you think of it :) … begs

°°

The doorbell jingled and they stood in the diner. Luke was just serving a young couple when he spotted the Gilmores. He raised his eyebrows slightly surprised.

"_Hi you two – come on in. Sit where you want! I'll be right there!"_ Lorelai looked at him and said.

"Uh, hi – oh I forgot, I have to make a call!" She freed her arm from Rory's, turned and rushed out of the diner.

"Mum!"

"_Lorelai – Wait!" _

°°

Luke was just about to rush out after Lorelai when he looked at Rory who simply shrugged. For a second he seemed to search for something in her eyes that could help him in this situation with her mother. Anyway he somehow knew that he had to do this. He had to go after Lorelai, talk to her, straighten things out between them. He looked at Rory again just to make sure she was okay.

"Rory you just sit and have breakfast. I'm going after your mum!"

"O-kay. Maybe you should!" that made Luke stare intensely into her eyes which in turn made Rory become flustered and she looked away.

"Do you – do you know? Did she tell you or did you know all along?" Luke asked her kind of awkwardly.

Rory fidgeted with her hair nervously and put it behind her ears. She looked up at him sadly then couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Somehow it was hard to talk to him about this. It didn't feel right. This was none of her business and she felt as if she'd rather keep out it.

"Well yes and no – she told me yesterday. I kept nagging her until she told me and she did finally!" Rory still kept staring at the floor and kind of mumbled the last words. Luke understood just fine though and he sighed. He raised one hand to lightly touch the girl on her arm. Rory gazed up at him and looked grateful.

"I'll go after her – stay here, I'll bring her back with me. Promise!" he smiled one of his rare smiles and Rory smiled back warmly.

°°

Luke turned and rushed to the door opened it and ran out to go after Lorelai. He saw her walking

past Doose's. She hadn't been getting very far, so she must have been standing somewhere or sitting somewhere, because if she really had been going fast she would have been home by now. He was so confused and was not even sure what he should be telling her now but he knew that he had to talk to her.

This could not be going on. They had to make up, had to get back to normal if that was even possible. It was Sunday. They still had two days to talk about things. Two days. As soon as Nicole would be back it would be really hard to talk. Nicole was very jealous and even more so she and Lorelai didn't get along well.

Suddenly he noticed the significance in the sentence. Nicole must have sensed something otherwise she wouldn't have been that weird when it came to Lorelai. Maybe she knew that Lorelai felt something for him, it was just that he himself had never known. Call it a woman's intuition. He had been so darn oblivious. It would almost be funny if it wasn't that tragic! He thought sarcastically.

He almost was beside her when she all of a sudden turned and yelled.

"Stop! Don't come any closer. Go back. I really can't take it at the moment. Give me some time, Luke! I didn't think it would be that hard. I mean I always felt like that and now I can't handle it anymore. Now that you …."

Luke grabbed her wrist loosely to bar her from walking away again. Lorelai stared at his hand wide-eyed and seemed so shocked at the touch that he let her go again. She looked away sadly, and shook her head.

"Look Lorelai, this can't go on. I know that this whole situation is kind of weird and must be hard for you!" Luke slurred in his own way of talking.

Lorelai just shook her head.

"Luke, it's just that I am so ashamed and I feel so guilty that I somehow ruined our friendship..!"

"Whoa, whoa Lorelai what are you talking about – we're still friends! I mean at least I thought so. I won't let anything ruin this really great friendship we have. It's special. It always was and you know that as well as I do. It would be completely stupid to let this come between us. We'll figure it out. We've had worse, don't you think?" and with those words he raised one hand and nudged her shoulder softly with his knuckles.

Luke smiled at her. He smiled so tenderly and Lorelai almost started to cry again. Actually she thought she hadn't any more tears left but apparently she was wrong. Feelings welled up inside of her and suddenly she had the irresistable yearning to just grab this man by his strong arms and kiss him -straight on his lush lips. She stared at his mouth and licked her lips then put her lower lip between her teeth.

All this happened in less than three seconds and needless to say Luke noticed her face and her mouth and that her eyes were getting darker with passion. He felt himself getting out of breath and suddenly felt very hot at the sight of her. She was beautiful and very sensuous. Why did he never feel that before? Well of course he noticed that Lorelai was very pretty, but he was never turned on by her. It was always "Just Lorelai" her good friend Lorelai Gilmore.

Somehow he knew that Lorelai wanted to kiss him. She just looked it. It wasn't hard to guess. He'd seen women in lust before. He couldn't do that – there was Nicole. His Nicole. The woman he loved, at least he always thought he loved her. With his reaction to Lorelai just this moment he wasn't so sure anymore. How could you react to someone that drastically when you are actually in love and lust with someone else. This just didn't add up. He took one step backwards and raised one hand as if to say "Stop – Don't come any closer".

Lorelai shook out of her trance she was in. She sighed. Did I just nearly attempt to kiss my best friend? Yes, you did honey, her inner voice answered. I really am out my frigging mind, she thought. Wasn't it enough that you told him, no now you try to scare him away with this public display of you being absolutely hot for him. And more so you acted as if you really needed it bad. Lorelai was definitely never in her life that disgusted with herself.

She sighed again and let her head fall down. Then raised it again and looked him in the eyes.

"Luke I am so sorry – for everything! Please lets just forget it ever happened. I want to get back to normal, and I desperately need a coffee, yes?" she asked meekly.

Luke smiled at her, then came closer again and put his arm around her shoulders to hold her close. He squeezed her tightly to reassure her and then said.

"That's what I wanted to hear – that's my Lorelai. Come on I get you your elixir of life and something to eat. Everything will be alright. We'll manage. You'll see. Now lets go back to the diner. I promised I bring you with me!"

"To Rory?"

"Yeah. She was very worried. Are you okay now, or at least better than before?"

"Like you said. I'll manage!" Lorelai forced a smile.

Luke squeezed her again then let her go and they slowly walked back to the diner. Neither of them spoke. Both of them deep in thoughts. And both of them thinking of the other one.

° to be continued °


End file.
